Not Your Story
by prettylittlemills
Summary: It's been seven years and Ron Weasley is back to win his girl. However, he finds Hermione is not to be won, she is happily married with two children and a third on the way. The rest of the clan have moved on too. Can Ron slip back into his old life? And can the gang forgive him with a new threat looming? Rewrite of 'I Stopped Missing You' / dramione, cho/harry & blaise/ginny
1. one

authors note: hello to all old readers of this story and new! I am pleased to say I am back! I am rewriting this story and bringing it from the ground up. my intent is to weave a new world with the same storyline, hopefully just better written and even more interesting. There will be little changes I warn you but nothing too drastic (at least not yet!). so here it is, after a hiatus that was far too long, chapter one. I understand this is later than promised in the explanation, but I really wanted to get it right.

song recommendations: coming home: skylar, take me to church: hozier, i'm not the only one: sam smith, hello: adele. (any song suggestions please inbox me/write it in the reviews!

* * *

 _hello from the outside._

-x-

Decisions had never been his strong suit, that had always been left to the leader Harry, or the brightest Hermione, never him. He had gone along with everything, hoping to come out the other side unscathed. Thus he had never really been the most decisive, had struggled with thinking before acting, or making decisions based on 'gut instinct'; honestly Ron wasn't even sure if gut instinct existed, maybe instead it was just a cry for food or a dodgy stomach?

His grip on the glass of fire whisky was shaky, and that was not because he was half way down the bottle, that was nothing to him. A Tuesday nights average. It was shaky, because the time had come; it had been too long, and finally Ron had to decide, decide the path his future would take. Of course there would be many variables, but this was the first decision, to return, or not to return?

A groan left his lips, followed by the sound of glass slamming on the wood. Chucking some coins on the bar, he stumbled to standing, and made his way out of his local. The walk back was fairly pleasant, the cobbled streets leading to home...

or was it home?

He had lived here for two years now and in this country, another five on top of that, but still was it really home compared to the Burrow? Was it a place he would ache to give up, as he had when he fled England? He didn't think so, and with another ill sounding groan, he realized the decision had already been made for him, ever since the split, the divorce, the division of assets and all the crap that came between, the decision had been made. Ron did not belong here, not anymore. He may have the accent, the look and even the way of life, but this wasn't home.

And if this wasn't home, it was time to head back to the place that was.

Many reasons were forcing his decision. He was lonely in the US, drinking away every night with a few friends to pass the time and not much else. He wanted back to his family, to his old friends, to his old life. He reckoned they'd be so relieved he was coming back, they'd welcome him, and that was what he needed – to be welcome. He wanted back to his friends, his job was easy enough to move, it all seemed to make sense.

He wanted back, back to everything he had left behind; especially her.

Packing didn't take too long, most he had already transported to the room he had booked at the Leaky Cauldron via Owl Post. Now it was just a matter of clothes, and sentimental's, the former he had already done and the latter he didn't have much of. Lavender had taken most of their heirlooms that had come from their marriage, and he had happily given them to her.

Their marriage had crumbled a long time before it had ended, and out of the two of them, he was happy to let go, where as she? Had held onto him for as long as possibly could, hence the delay between problems and divorce.

With a deep breath, and a last look around the apartment that had been his home for over a year now, Ron closed his eyes and felt the similar suction around his lungs, the squeeze of his stomach, and whirl as the area around him changed. In seconds his eyes were back open and the previous tightness around his middle was over, he was back. Standing outside the little pub in which he would be staying, he couldn't help but smile – a sense of relief, of home was washing over him. That alone was reassuring; he had made the right decision.

Grabbing his case, he turned toward the Leaky Cauldron, and walked on forward. First he would settle down, and then to the Burrow to see his family, it was only after he would see them, that he would track her down. Though he was returning home for several reasons, she had to be one of the main ones; when the problems with Lavender had begun, he couldn't help compare her to Hermione, couldn't help but think how things would have been different with his first love. There was no denying when he followed Lavender he was still very much in love with Hermione. And even after so many years with Lavender and on his own, being back in England for less than 2 minutes, he could see himself falling back for her, could imagine how much better things would be with Hermione than they had ever been with Lavender, and so he would find her and hopefully repair their relationship.

It was not that he hadn't loved Lavender, he had come to love Lavender but it was nothing like he had felt for Hermione. He regretted leaving her behind, and only hoped she would forgive him for it.

A part of him wondered whether she was still waiting for him; how joyous that would be. To find Hermione alone and ready to welcome him back with open arms. He had thought about her a lot during his time in the US, and imagined her with a high flying career, plenty of cash but a husband? He couldn't imagine it, and he hoped he could fulfill that role.

Hermione had been his soulmate, his other half and he had thrown it all away for the escape away from reality after the war. He had been weak, but now he had to be strong if he had any chance of winning Hermione back. And he would, he was determined, Ron knew as soon as he and Lavender had fallen apart, that Ron should have spent the last 7 years with Hermione, she was his person, he was sure of it.

* * *

'Scorpius Malfoy, you get down from there this very instant!'

The only response to her demand was the sound of her son's giggles, he had a hand to his mouth, the other loosely holding onto the bannister, his legs swinging either side. He had the glint of mischief in his eye that Hermione knew all too well.

'I mean it, final warning young man'

'Don't want to' Her son was in a very mischevious mood this evening, having received top marks on his report card, and going almost a month without any detentions (a record in their house), he had come home and had been causing trouble for hours, from chasing the cats around the living room whilst screaming at the top of his voice, to ending up on top of the bannister with little effort. This was not the first time he had done it, along with the flashes of green light that left his fingertips when he was scared, her son was already showing signs of magic, and unfortunately, the fact that he could get up to high places with next to no effort, caused Hermione to keep a constant watchful eye on her son.

Goodness he was just like his Father.

An exasperated sigh left Hermione's lips as she merely jerked her wand, flying him down to stand in front of her. His bravado gone, her little devil was looking worried.

'How many times have I told you how dangerous that is?' Her voice was in a very 'Hermioneish' tone, indicating she was not happy, Scorpius picked up on it immediately, her son may be many things but he was also incredibly bright and perceptive, and he adjusted his expression to sorrowful immediately. 'Up to your room and no ice cream after dinner, underst..'

Her voice was cut off by the sound of her daughter, shrieking from in the kitchen. Rolling her eyes to the heavens, Hermione shot Scorpius a look saying 'you-even-think-about-causing-trouble-when-I'm-gone-and-you'll-be-in-serious-trouble', that he nodded too, running off to his room, mumbling to himself about how he was sure Daddy would let him have ice cream, unfortunately Hermione thought he was probably right. Draco could be strict when need be but much preferred playing good cop.

For a moment on her way to the kitchen, Hermione's eyes flickered to her watch. It was 5pm, and Draco was a little bit late. It was a Friday and they were having guests over, so he had promised to be back early. Biting her lip, Hermione knew she shouldn't be worried; he would be back when he could be. The worry was a side effect of his job, he caught dark wizards for christs sake, being an auror wasn't exactly the safest, so Hermione did tend to panic if he was late. Still making her way forward, Hermione was sure he would be back soon.

Running into the kitchen wand in hand, Hermione placed her hands on her hips when she saw why such loud cries were coming from her daughters lips. They were not cries of pain or worry as Hermione had suspected but rather cries of delight. Rose was sitting on the kitchen counter, a very large spider dangling between her fingers. In between her shrieks of delight, she was chatting away to 'Mr Spider'.. good lord her children were odd.

'Rose what on earth are you doing?' Turning to her Mother with a cheeky grin, she dropped the spider promptly, and a large grin split across her cheeks. With a small grin of her own, Hermione scooped her daughter into her arms, placing her on her hip, her eyes going to a shattered plate on the counter; that had been happening frequently when Rose was excited, clearly both of her children had inherited her and Draco's magical abilities.

Placing Rose on the sofa, and turning on the television to the children's channel, Hermione bustled into the kitchen, time to put dinner on; they had guests coming tonight, and though Draco usually cooked, tonight Hermione had taken the reigns.

With a small giggle at her own lack of cooking skills, Hermione knew she couldn't get away with take out this time; she had done that when the Zabini's had been over, and this time she was determined to cook. Walking into the kitchen, and summoning the ingrediants, Hermione tapped the radio, leaving it at a low volume, she began to hum along to the muggle music, supervising three knifes chopping vegetables, and a pot bubbling on the stove.

It was the low key music, the clatter of kitchen utensils, her daughters giggles at the muggle children's programme, the patronus that appeared in the Kitchen from Draco telling her he would be home soon and not to worry and the general wash of relaxation over her back, that caused Hermione to miss the gentle knock of the door.

His eyes glanced up at the house, the house in which his Mother had directed him. Going back to the Burrow had been tough, but pleasant all the same. His family had welcomed him back, initially by yelling at him, and then accepting him. They all had, he hadn't been there long, just enough for a cup of tea, and he hadn't seen everyone. Ginny was at work, as was George, Bill and Fleur were at their cottage, and Charlie was abroad. It had only been his parents and Percy there to great him. Still they had accepted him and that was enough for him, it had been short but sweet.

Now here he was, the address his Mother had given him. He was at a bit of a loss really, not that he minded. His Mother hadn't really said much about Hermione, Harry or anyone for that matter, she pointed out that they were going to have a big catch up at a family dinner later in the week with everyone there. That was fine with him; his priority was Hermione.

He couldn't wait to see her, and imagined her face when he greeted her. She'd be angry of course, but then happy he was sure. Even after all this time, he still reckoned he knew Hermione better than anyone.

The house was beautiful, big with a large lawn out front. One car stood in the driveway. It was very pituresque. Honeysuckle creeping up the sides of the house. Vines wrapped around the edges of windows. The lawn out front had flower beds, and a plum tree stood at the bottom of the garden. It was beautiful, and not at all what he expected of Hermione. Had his Mother got the address wrong? Surely this place was too big for just Hermione, he imagined she would live somewhere smaller. For a moment doubt creeped in; what if she had found someone?

He shook his head then, he knew Hermione and wasn't being arrogant in guessing that she was alone. She would be more focused on her career, she wouldn't have room for anything else; though hopefully that would change now he was home. He had been in love with Hermione, still was really, and she had been in love with him. If it hadn't changed for him, he bet it hadn't changed for her.

Taking a deep breath he made his way to the door. His guess was his Mother had gotten the address wrong. So as he stepped up, he imagined some kindly woman greeting him, in a fluffy jumper and skirt. He imagined she would direct him to one of the smaller houses down the street, to where Hermione lived.

With a nod and confidence in his stride, he came to a halt at the maple brown door and knocked thrice. Now was the moment of truth, time to find out what had happened to his long lost love.

With a wave of her wand the vegetables flew into the pot, followed by a bubbling of the stove. More knives flew out of the draw to cut the meat, her wand supervising them as they did. Pot Roast was her best meal, and her best bet for a large party. One oven held the veg, potatoes and soon the meat, and the other side of the oven held little bits of party food which she would feed the kids.

The radio was humming a soft tune, and she hummed along before switching to the news channel. It was pretty mundane nowadays. The aurors did a great job at keeping all folk and Voldemort wannabes in line, and in (the now dementor free) Azkaban. All was well in the UK. Of course there were still issues, still Death Eaters to be caught, thiefs to be tried and purebloods who just hadn't let go. Still it was nice to listen to the radio, and hear that things seemed to be going well.

Opening the window with a flick of her wand, Hermione then flicked it at the freezer, an assortment of items coming out to slide into the oven. Cooking was much easier with magic, she had tried a few times from scratch with hand but it had not gone well. There was a reason she wasn't the main cook in the family, however she had given Cobble the night off, the (well paid!) house elf was spending time down in Hogwarts kitchens with some of his friends tonight, after Hermione had insisted she wanted to cook herself.

As she cooked, and the radio continued to go on about the weather, Quidditch and improvents in the Ministry, Hermione allowed her mind to wander, allowed the cool breeze to sweep over her body. Life truly was wonderful.

* * *

He knocked three times, nerves bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He felt sick, and he was worried; he didn't want Hermione rejecting him on spot. Though if she did he would win her back, in the grand scheme of things 7 years was not such a long time, none of them were even 30 yet. He had time to bring her back to being his; he did.

Cracking his neck to the side, the door swung open and a for a moment he genuinly debated making a run for it. He had been on the receiving end of it before, and it had not been pretty. However, it wasn't Hermione on the other side of the door as it came to a stop, instead it was a young boy, no older than 5, in a private school uniform of what looked to be a very expensive muggle school. He had shockingly blonde hair, and eyes that Ron couldn't help but call familiar. With rosy cheeks, he looked like the poster boy for muggle children; so Ron knew he had been right, Hermione didn't live here, with a whoosh of breath of relief, Ron realised as he had suspected Hermione probably did live in one of the smaller houses down the way.

'Hello there, is your Mum home?' He asked politely and the boy nodded, looking wary and curious at the same time. Turning away for a moment, the boy yelled 'Mum' loudly before stepping to one side, hugging the door frame.

With a smile of reassurance, though Ron was sure it was strained, Ron waited, waited for the boys mum to direct him to the right house.

Only a moment passed before the boys mum came into view, slightly out of breath from her rush to the door. Dressed in a grey jumper, dark grey tracksuit bottoms, with her feet bare. Her hair was pilled up on her head in a messy bun, and there was smudges of grey under her eyes. On her left hand she wore a wedding ring, and stunning silver diamond engagement ring. She looked tired, and then shocked as she took in the person stood in front of her.

Ron's mouth dropped open, and he took a step back; 'Hermione?' He spoke quielty, but he knew she caught it as a gasp of recognition left her lips. He couldn't believe it, here she was in the perfect family house with the blonde haired boy now clinging at her leg, and a young girl of about 3 stuck on her hip, her hair was identical to Hermione's, brown and bushy but her eyes were a pale blue. Both children looked confused, but not as confused as Hermione.

However, out of all four of them, Ron would vouch he was the most lost, not only did Hermione clearly have two children, but apparently another on the way, if the bulge under her jumper was anything to go by. He couldn't believe it. Here Ron was expecting to walk back into Hermione's life as though nothing had happened, yet here she was, a family in tow and a real life she had made for herself. Hermione had moved on, as he never truly had, not even with Lavender.

'Ron...what on eart' She was cut off then by the loud crack that indicated apparation. Raising one eyebrow slightly, a look of knowing dawned across Ron's face. He would have bet every cent he had that he was about to meet the Father. Ron wasn't sure what to expect, all he knew was that if Harry strolled to the door to meet him, Ron might pass out.

'Darling?' He heard and slightly recognized the voice but not enough to place it. 'Darling, what are you do..' The mans voice stopped as he too came into view. Dressed in a fine, expensive black suit. His hair ruffled, and his face showing a mixture of anger and disbelief, his arm immediately snaked around Hermione's waist, which caused anger to give way to shock as Ron looked across at him.

'Hermione?' Ron said straining to keep his voice calm; she was pregnant after all. 'You didn't?

Hermione didn't say anything, her expression changed though to one of outrage, to one of anger. She curled further into her husband (if the matching wedding rings were anything to go by), and glared at Ron then; my god how things had changed. He she was curled into their worst fucking enemy, glaring at Ron as though he was the bad guy, what on earth had happened whilst he had been gone?

'You didn't marry Draco fucking Malfoy?'

* * *

ahh, so what did everyone think? It's similar to the old first chapter, so old readers I understand if you were a bit bored, but I am rewriting the first couple of chapters before developing more in the later chapters so apologies! still reviews from all readers are HUGELY appreciated. It's what keeps me writing!

please sign up to alerts/favourite the story/review - all of these things make us writers very happy.

and of course enjoy, see you soon.


	2. two

authors note: hello all! apologies for chapter 1 taking forever, so I worked to get this next chapter up quickly. again apologies that we are still in the rewrite phase, soon new plots will be coming in. now thank you so much to the response for this fic, it makes me very happy to see reviewers and people subscribing to the story! Thank you very much.

song recommendations: only love can hurt like this: paloma faith (I would especially recommend listening to the 'off the cuff' version), someone like you: adele.

* * *

 _it must have been a deadly kiss_

-x-

Were her eyes tricking her? A cast of light or a mirage from dehydration or perhaps starvation (not really true if the half eaten bowl of pickles in the living room were anything to go by). Was it the pregnancy hormones, making her emotional and imagining things were there? These all seemed more reasonable than the idea that Ron had showed up back in her life after 7 years, especially since he had the cheek to insult her husband.

Her eyes were glued to Ron, mainly out of pure shock. However, she snapped out of her starring when she saw Draco move protectively in front of her. He was glaring at Ron, and had picked up Scorpius from the floor, to mirror Hermione with a child on his hip. Moving to stand next to her, Hermione on auto pilot shifted Rose to her left, and took a step closer to Draco. Even in her confusion, Draco was her rock. He always had been really.

'Ron what on earth are you doing here?' Confusion was heavy in her voice, this was beyond insane. She hadn't seen Ron in 7 years, after he had flown the co-op. She could barely even remember the words in his letter, though she had read them hundreds of times in the first year of his departure. Now? She was fairly certain it had been thrown out years ago.

The truth was, when Ron had first left she had been devastated, offended and angry. He had just left with a crappy little note barely even explaining why. It had been about love and pain and everything. It had been completely unreasonable, yes the war had hit him hard, but they had all suffered! Everyone had lost people, and held emotional scars from the Battle of Hogwarts, and yet Ron had been unable to deal with his and had left. It had killed Hermione, him leaving without a proper goodbye, she was sure if he had just had the courage to face her and tell her why he was leaving it would have been a lot easier to deal with.

She had cried at first, she loved Ron like a brother, she truly did, and she knew that was part of the problem; like a brother. She wasn't in love with him, that had been confirmed to her after the kiss, there just wasn't enough there to justify a relationship. She knew she was a big part of the reason he had left, especially when Lavender had offered him the easy way out.

Even after everything they had been through, Hermione knew Ron would always take the easy way out, it was just in his nature. As was taking the hard road, that led to better things was in her and Harry's nature.

Oh goodness Harry, how on earth was he going to react? Ron leaving had been hard on both of them, and had caused them both to grow even closer. Becoming their own little twosome around Hogwarts in their last year. Harry had even walked her down the isle, and she had been best man at his wedding (though she had dubbed it best person!, still she had worn a suit). Hermione knew that if she had anger bubbling at the surface threatening to spill over, Harry would be even worse, much worse.

* * *

'Have you got the baby bag?' His wife called upstairs, her voice fretting with worry. He could hear her running around downstairs doing a quick tidy up before they were due to leave; if it was anything Cho hated it was a messy house.

Swinging said bag over his shoulder, and double checking for bottles, nappies and Lily's special blanket, Harry nodded to himself before calling downstairs 'Yes love, I've got it. Don't forget to grab her toy panda though, she won't possibly go to sleep without them'

'I know' She called up, and Harry could imagine his wife rushing around at this very moment. They hadn't been going out a whole lot since Lily had been born, it had been an easy labour for Cho but a tough pregnancy and so she had needed time to recover. With Harry working none stop as well, they hadn't been able to get out much. Tonight however was squaring up to be fun, a dinner party at the Malfoys.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he flipped the lights of in the nursery and preceded into the hallway. If someone had told him age 18, that he would be heading over the Malfoy's to dinner where his closest friends lived together, married, and said close friends were Hermione and Draco. He would have laughed all night long. Who knew? Of course Hermione had always been one of his closest friends, but Draco? That had been a bit of a shock.

Still Harry knew everything happened for a reason, and he was happy in both his family and social life. Sure he had friends who had once been 'enemies' but all was well, and that was enough for him. It was odd to be close to Draco now, but they were genuinely good friends. They socialized and worked together, it had worked out well.

Snapped out of his own thoughts by a thud, Harry looked up and a smile burst onto his cheeks. The thud had been his son jumping out of the bathroom, to show his Father his chosen attire for the night. Dressed in a full suit and a tie Harry recognised from his own closet, his son was smiling ear to ear, clearly pleased with himself for looking so smart, even if the tie was trailing on the ground.

'My goodness James, you look like a business man' His sons laughter was infectious, and Harry joined in as he came to kneel down in front of him. 'Though that tie is a little bit long', and with more laughter followed by the flick of his wrist, his son's tie shrunk in front of his own eyes. James clapped his hands together, as he often did when Harry did magic in front of him.

James loved the idea of magic, and was always going on about being a wizard, and attending Hogwarts in Gryffindor House. Harry knew his son was going to get that letter, James was a right little troublemaker at school along with his best friend Scorpius. The two were constantly causing mishaps around the school, just last month James had dyed one of the 'show and tell' pets bright blue, without the use of any color dyes. The school were still trying to figure that one out, all the same James had sat through a week of detention for it, along with Scorpius, who was in trouble for eating only cake for lunch (though Hermione insisted she had packed him a healthy lunch, and Scorpius must have 'accidently-on-purpose' transfigured it.

Scooping James up on his hip, Harry raced down the stairs to find his wife at the bottom, Lily in her arms. There daughter wasn't even one yet, and yet she was beyond beautiful. Lily Nymphadora Potter. Pushing a finger to her lips, Cho settled Lily in the carrier, James copied his Mom with a finger to his lips; Lily was sleeping, and they were all well versed in what would happen should she wake. Hermione's daughter Rose was the same, from birth if both shrieked loud enough, they would crack every piece of china in the house.

Nodding, Harry scooped up the carrier as he passed James over to Cho. Walking outside, he opened the car for them (with Lily being so young he preferred to drive than apparate), settling everyone in. Cho sat up front, and James sat in the back with Lily, he was holding her hand and smiling to himself- James simply adored his little sister.

'Everybody ready to go?' Met with two yes's and a slight gurgle from Lily, Harry put the car in drive. His life had turned out perfectly, he couldn't imagine having a better life. Raising a hand to his head to push his hair out of the way, his fingers traced over the thin lightning bolt scar; that was in the past now, it had not hurt for so long (though once Harry had experienced his first migraine, and had freaked the fuck out before Cho had calmed him down).

Time to head over to the Malfoys, but of course Harry had no idea what he was about to encounter.

* * *

'I..' He could barely find the words or his voice to communicate his feelings. Honestly? He was in shock. He had expected a waiting Hermione, tears in her eyes and arms wide. Sure it had been naive to hope to find her waiting, but it had also been hope. Hermione had been in love with him when he left, and he had simply hoped she was still the same. Boy he had been wrong.

He honestly thought if he had found Hermione married to anyone else, he would have been as crushed but not as angry. He would have understood, shook her hand and tried to get back to being friends. It was the insult of who she was married to that made him angry. It was Draco Malfoy for fucks sake, and Hermione looked fucking offended at his reaction – fucking offended that he was surprised and angry that she had married that prat.

'I don't know what to say' The words spilled out of his mouth. His voice seemed to stir something in both of them though. Hermione and Draco shared a stolen look, of trouble and worry, before Draco stepped in front of Hermione, the boy still on his hip.

Taking the girl from Hermione's arms, Draco then placed both of his children on the floor in front of him, bending down to be at their level. Ron wanted to look away, he didn't like the idea of the four (soon to be five), of them interacting like a family, and yet he couldn't tear his gave away.

'Scorpius, why don't you take your sister upstairs?' Draco nodded, before ruffling the blonde boys hair. The boy nodded happily, and took his sisters hand. Trotting away upstairs, they began to gabble away to each other; the girl was apparently called Rose. Though distracted he heard talk of unicorns, and goblins, as the children's voices grew steadily quieter.

With the children upstairs, he noticed the atmosphere changed. Draco was stood again to Hermione's side and had his arms around her wait. Hermione's hands rested on her stomach protectively, and her body was curved into Draco's. 'Here it comes' He thought to himself, Draco's expression had changed to one of anger, and Ron could see his hand twitching toward his pocket. Only Hermione's presence Ron was sure stopped him outright dueling.

'I didn't want to say anything in front of my children' Draco spoke now, taking a step forward to yet again shield Hermione, that pissed Ron off, did Draco think Ron was going to attack her?! Yes Ron was angry, but he would never hurt Hermione, never intentionally. 'But what the fuck are you doing here? You have no right to be here Weasley'.

Ron wasn't watching Draco, not at all, he was watching Hermione, and it crushed him to see Hermione nodding along with Draco in the background. He was only crushed more by her next words 'Yes Ron, what on earth are you doing here? You can't just show up like this, out of no where, we have guests coming for dinner, and plans for the evening' Her voice was less angry but sad, as though she genuinely wished he hadn't come.

Well this was certainly not what he had expected.

'Excuse me, I get it, it's out of the blue. But fuck was I to know you married this scumbag?' Ron couldn't stop himself 'If I had known, I never would have come' He was spitting out his words, and he saw Hermione take a step back. 'Why are you acting like I'm dangerous?! Edging away from me, and you' He pointed at Draco 'Constantly standing in front of her? I can talk to an old friend, can I not?' He was struggling to keep his temper.

'She's pregnant you idiot, stress isn't good for her' Draco did not move, and looked as angry if not more than Ron 'And don't call yourself an old friend, you fucked off, thank goodness, but still you did, you're not her friend anymore'

'He's right Ron, you left, you're not my friend, not anymore'

* * *

'How far away are we?' Cho's voice was barely heard over the screams. She was crammed in the back between James and Lily. 'Seriously Harry? How far?'

''Five minutes max' He glanced over his shoulder and then back to the road. He knew Cho would get it under control, his focus was on keeping the car on the road.

It was a nightmare, ten minutes into the journey (the Malfoy's didn't live too far across London), all things had blown up. Lily had woken, and had began her screaming fest, shattering Harrys rear view mirror (that had taken some multi tasking, hanging out the window to repair it with magic, whilst still steering), and shrieking the whole car into oblivion.

Cho had apparated into the back seat, with a fair bit of concentration (she had narrowly avoided squashing James), and was now trying to calm Lily down. Harry had put his foot down, and James had his hands over his ears, ignoring the noise, as his Father sped down the roads.

'Look I can see their house, I'm gunna be pulling in soon' Harry spoke frantically, pushing down on the car, and turning down the Malfoy's road. 'Just hold on'

'Daddy hurry' James yelled over the sound of Lily's shrieks.

Harry turned then, pulling up the road, he didn't directly park out side the Malfoy's, instead a car or two down, he would move the car later, the priority now was getting Lily out the car before she broke every window. Heaving himself out, Harry grabbed the baby bag, and opened the rear door. Scooping Lily straight out of her carrier, Harry began to cradle his little girl who hushed immediately, with a laugh of relief, followed by a cheer from James and more laughter from Cho; Harry knew then, Lily did not like the car. Next time they would walk or apparate when it was safe.

'All good' He sighed in relief, and locking up the car he began the walk down, with Cho taking Lily into the stroller she had unpacked, Harry scooped James onto his hip; then twining his hand with his wife, Harry walked down to the Malfoy's with his family.

* * *

Hermione knew she had crossed a line when she spoke those words, Ron's whole posture seemed to sag, but Hermione was just being honest. They weren't friends, not anymore. Hermione had moved on with her life, had married Draco, and had her family, with another on the way, Hermione had no time or patience for Ron, he had left them all behind, did he honestly expect to walk back in?

That annoyed Hermione, his last little speech had clicked a realization in her. He had been expecting to come back and find her alone, ready and waiting. How dare he think such a thing? Her and Draco had been friends for years, ever since he had worked undercover for the Order come 6th year, he had been invaluable in passing on Death Eaters locations and plans, and had only revealed himself at the end of the war when he had switched sides, and had single handedly taken down Rodolphus Lestrange. Since then he and Hermione had made a habit of going to lunch, ever since Draco's views had clearly shifted, Hermione had realized just how much of a match they were, and it had developed from there.

She felt insulted that Ron expected her to be waiting for him, pining for him. But then it dawned on her, Ron had fled the instant the battle had been over. She remembered seeing him last, as the trio had contemplated the new day, whilst Harry had repaired his wand, he hadn't seen Draco in the great hall after, dragging Rodolphus after him, and revealing himself as one of the good guys. Ron had left then, Hermione hadn't even noticed him not following them into the great hall until it was too late. Clearly this was the main source of his anger; he didn't understand, and even Hermione understood how frustrating confusion could be.

Still she was in no mood to pander to him, he had insulted her by insulting her husband. 'Ron, you have no idea what you're talking about, you don't know Draco, you left before you could' She sounded sad, but her eyes lifted slightly when she felt Draco loop his hand through hers.

'You should go really' Draco spoke and Hermione nodded; she hoped he would leave before Harry got here, that would not be pleasant.

'Yes Ron, we'll no doubt see you at dinner at the Burrow in two days, give us some time to contemplate things' Resting her spare hand on her stomach, Hermione nodded; he really did need to leave. She wanted a nice quiet dinner party with her friends, not drama, and if either couple coming saw Ron there was bound to be some.

'I...' Ron spoke then, cut off by the whoosh of apparation. Oh good lore, Hermione didn't know which couple would effect Ron more; this was not going to be good. Closing her eyes, and angling herself behind Draco, Hermione did not want to see this, not at all.

'Ron?!' Ginny's voice rung out in shock.

'Weasley?' There was Blaise's voice. Hermione didn't have to look to imagine the expression on Ron's face. Still taking a peek, she saw first anger and then pure shock.

'Ginny?' Ron sounded shocked, choked even; even more so than when he had seen Draco. Apparently it was worse if it was your little sister. 'What the actual fuck.., what on ea..'

Cut off again this time by a gasp; the gasp that belonged to Cho, 'Ronald?'

Three greetings (of a sort), Peeking over Draco's shoulder, Hermione saw the shocked looks of Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Cho. Where the fuck was Harry? That was the reaction she was most worried about. With everyone stood around, agape expressions on every face, she knew the situation with Harry would be worse.

Then she saw him, striding forward from behind Cho, James now placed on the floor. Hermione knew that expression, it was not a happy one.

'Harry no..' Hermione began but she was too late, the next thing she knew Ron was on the floor with a bloody nose, and Blaise was grabbing Harry back, Draco had joined in restraining him, and Ginny had ran to Hermione's side, her hand mirroring Hermione's by being pressed to her (much larger) stomach. 'Good lore' Hermione spoke, rolling her eyes to the heavens. As Harry fought against his friends to let him go, Ron didn't move but had anger bubbling on his face, Hermione knew she had to do something.

Striding forward slightly, one hand resting protectively over her belly, the other reaching into her hair (what? She was a mother of two, had a full time job and a house to run, it was convenient), to pull out her wand. The non verbal spell was easy, casting a large shield between the family and Ron.

'Now stop it all of you!' Hermione yelled, glaring at Ron before her gaze softened on Harry. 'Everyone inside, now!'

Removing the shield she strode off into her house, Ginny following quickly behind her. Harry was released and went back to Cho to help her, his expression still one of anger, Cho's whispered words seemed to be helping though. Ron remained on the floor now on his knees. Draco passed him, his ever famous smirk now in place, Blaise by his side.

'Though I don't want you in my house, I'd listen if I were you Weasley, pregnancy hormones and all' Cocking an eyebrow Draco and Blaise walked forward, Harry, Cho and the kids close behind them, ignoring Ron stoically.

'Well that went well' Ron spoke, getting to his feet; could it get any worse?

* * *

SO what did you think?! a bit different from the original, but I wanted to add another harry section. plus I always had intent to include ginny/blaise in the last story, so I'm just introducing them a bit earlier.

please review and tell me what you think, it keeps me writing. also favourite/subscribe.

on another note I am debating doing a prequel to this story, a draco switching sides idea - what do you guys think?

and as always please enjoy. see you soon.


	3. three

authors note: so here is the third chapter! apologies for the late update, I have been so super busy with uni and cheerleading and all the rest of it. however at the moment I am ill, having just come out of hospital yesterday for a severe allergic reaction. I am incredibly bored lounging around, unable to do much due to the heavy anti-allergins I am taking, and so I decided to get cracking and writing! thank you for all sticking with me!

also please do not whinge at me about grammar/spelling issues - as stated above I am on seriously strong tablets for my allergies which cause me to be a bit out of it!(like seriously my boyfriend keeps finding me lying on the floor next to the bed rather than in it).

song recommendations: broken strings: james/nellie, bad blood: taylor swift.

* * *

 _bandaids can't fix bullet holes_

-x-

He could feel the sharp pain in his nose, the twinge as he tried to wriggle it, and the uncomfortable sensation of blood pooling on his upper lip. He blotted it with a tissue and then pressed the ice pack Ginny had wordlessly handed him to the bridge of his nose. Though his magical ability had improved since Hogwarts he still didn't have the faintest clue on fixing injuries; a serious oversight now he thought about it. He knew Hermione could fix it in a second, but thought it best not to ask just yet.

He glanced over at her then and the weight that seemed lodged in his stomach dropped a little further. She stood with her back to him, her body curled into her husbands. Malfoy held her tightly, with Harry and Blaise opposite. He knew he shouldn't stare, but none looked up, instead held in deep conversation; it didn't take a genius to guess what they were discussing.

His gaze dropped and then lingered. Ginny was sat next to him, a look of mingled sympathy and rage on her face. Somehow seeing Ginny made everything worse. Being rejected by Hermione was painful, seeing her in Malfoy's arms was agony, but Ginny? His little sister Ginny, pregnant, and married to a snake too? That was a whole different can of worms, and so he looked away from her; he couldn't deal with this now, it was all too much.

He stood up his back cracking as he did so and his hand thudding against the table top. The small chatter in the doorway abruptly stopped. The only sound was of Cho boiling her daughters milk with the tip of her wand, though after a second even she fell silent, her wand by her side.

This was too much.

Yes Ron had been foolish, in hindsight he could see that now. Coming back expecting his ex-girlfriend to fall into his arms had been at best hopeful, at worst arrogant. He understood why they were all mad at him, though still despised the fact that Malfoy acted as though he were dangerous. Yes he was painfully jealous, slightly heartbroken and more than anything in need of a good drink, but he would never hurt Hermione. Plus he had enough respect for her to presume she'd banish him to the other end of the earth if he even tried (again not that he would).

It hurt like hell though. And as he walked to the door, stares following him he began to mull over why it hurt like hell. Yes he was jealous, he couldn't help but still see Hermione as 'his', but it wasn't just that. It was seeing her life before him, seeing everything she had; he couldn't help replace himself with Draco and imagine himself in this life; what killed him is the life suited him perfectly; a nice London house, two kids and another one on the way, a dinner party with Ginny and the Potters. It all fitted perfectly to him.. but it wasn't his.

He had given up any hope to this life when he had left with Lavender. Did he regret it? On some level sure, he regretted being a coward, he regretted never giving Hermione and him a chance, but then there was so much about his choice he didn't regret. He had fallen in love with Lavender, did he still love Hermione at the back of his mind? Yes, but that didn't diminish the love he had held for his ex-wife in anyway. Life with Lavender had been good for the first few years, and then it hadn't been; and that was really when his love for Hermione had come to the forefront.

It was true Ron preferred the 'easy' path in life. Going with Lavender had been easy, and when things had fallen her apart he had let her take the reigns; have the house, the money, anything you want; because it was easy. Coming back had been hard but he had imagined it to end with Hermione, which again would have been easy. It all came down to what would be the easiest to deal and live with, and Ron had thought in coming back, that falling into Hermione's arms would have been the easiest solution.. boy had he been wrong.

He felt so confused, and angry. He would have understood if Hermione had moved on to someone else, if she had a new life with someone else, looking back he had been an idiot to imagine her waiting and pining around; Hermione was a determined person, if she wanted something she usually got it. He wasn't angry that she had moved on, hell for a time he had too. He was just angry as to who she had moved on with.

* * *

Gods she was angry, so angry. It had meant to be a nice simple night in, and now she had blood on her kitchen counter top, an overturned table in the living room and no doubt a burnt pot roast.

Her back was hunched and yet she could feel his stare on her back. Shrugging it off she curled closer into Draco, her arm looping around his waist, whilst the other rested protectively over her belly. They were far away enough that she was sure they couldn't be overheard, but close enough to keep an eye on the situation; she didn't want there to be anymore issues.

The children were upstairs tucked safety out the way playing Gobstones (a childrens version that squirted water rather than the putrid liquid it was known for), Harry had been suitably calmed down and was now stood with her, Blaise and Draco. Cho was warming up a bottle for Lily who (thank Godric) hadn't woken up among the commotion; that was Cho's doing, the second she understood an escalation was on her hands she had apparated to the guest room had placed Lily safety inside before bolting back downstairs to see Harry; a screaming Lily would not have helped the situation. Ginny was sat next to Ron, which Hermione could understand; if anything else they were blood, and she could guess Ron was hurting right now.

Still, they needed to take some measures. Stress was not good for Hermione, and she could see Draco simmering, using all of his self control to stop him lunging at Weasley. Blaise was in a similar position; for all the hours that Draco had held her as she cried over Ron's departure, Blaise had done the same if not more for Ginny. Harry at this point was beyond anger, and though flipping her coffee table with his bare hands seemed to alleviate some of his anger; they were not out of the woods yet.

'What do we do?' She spoke first, her eyes flickering between her husband and two of her closest friends; sure Harry had walked her down the isle at her wedding, but Blaise had been Draco's best man and they had grown ever closer since he started dating Ginny; she now considered him in the same steed as she did Harry; like a brother.

'Kick him out, face first?' Blaise suggested a light shrug of his shoulders, Malfoy nodded in agreement, and she was sure she heard Harry mutter about kicking somewhere else first.

'This won't be resolved through violence, and I won't have that in my house. What if the children see? And I'm in a delicate position, Ginny even more so, so no, no violence' Hermione spoke, her tone quiet and calm but suggesting that was her final word. All three boys nodded and understood; they wouldn't dare cause any violence if it were to make Hermione uncomfortable, this was her (and Draco's) house after all, they wouldn't cause trouble. But still if violence wasn't the answer, Hermione wasn't sure what was.

Yes, the second Hermione had seen Ron she had been in shock, followed by a swift urge to throttle him; she had violent urges too but she had repressed them. Was she angry with him? Yes. Did she pity him? Yes. Of course she saw him as obscenely arrogant thinking he could just stroll back into her life with a smile and a wink, but at the same time she felt his pain, of course he was upset. Though she didn't understand much of what had gone on during his time in America, she knew he had gone through a nasty divorce (it had even been splashed over the UK gossip rags for weeks)...(not that she read that trash, but her assistant adored them), and she could understand that he was probably still in pain.

That made the situation exceedingly hard to deal with.

Did she want to throw him out immediately and try to salvage the dinner party? Yes, but she couldn't, not because she had any intent of being friends with him again but because she was Hermione. She saw the best in people, and couldn't help but feel sorry for a lost soul in pain. It was a character trait she both admired in herself and recognized as flawed. Especially in this moment. Her mind drifted backward as the boys began to discuss handling this 'tactfully', did she want to be friends with Ron again?

Part of her would have loved that, but the bigger more logical part of her knew it wasn't an option. She would have loved a friendship with Ron now as it had been before 5th year. When they had just been friends, with no romantic attachments or implications. When Harry and Ron had just been her boys and absolutely nothing more. That was the friendship she wished she could have with Ron, not what they had from 5th year onwards, and not anything that could happen now. Sure Hermione had gotten over Ron's departure with the help of Draco and Harry, but she still felt resentment toward him; not for leaving necessarily, but mainly for not saying goodbye.

So it didn't look like friendship was an option, not with the pain Ron had caused and certainly not with who she now considered her closest friends. Harry had been just as devastated when Ron had left and it had been hard for both to deal with. However, the two had been a twosome before, the months Ron had abandoned them whilst searching for horcruxes had created a bond between the two of them that Ron simply could not share; Hermione deduced that was another contributing factor to Ron leaving, he couldn't possible share in the fight those two had been through in that time. Being friends with Ron would cause problems with Harry, Blaise who had never liked Ron and of course her husband; Draco.

But how could she deal with this? How could she get rid of him but in the best way possible? Just as she was debating faking injury to at least get him to leave, she heard a slam of a hand on the kitchen work top. She whipped round, one hand going to her wand stuffed into her high bun, the other resting on her stomach. The sudden spike in adrenaline calmed immediately when she saw Ron making his way to her door. She saw him move through the kitchen and out of the side door, clearly making a bee-line for her front door. She didn't blame him, as much as Hermione wanted rid of him, she could understand how uncomfortable he must feel.

Still as Ron made his way out of her house, Hermione couldn't help but feel a curious twinge in her stomach, and she knew it was that damn instinct of hers to help those in need. As much as she knew the easy option would be to let him leave and carry on with her dinner plans, Hermione couldn't do that, she wasn't that kind of person. So with a roll of her eyes, and a glance at Draco (who merely nodded and rolled his own eyes, knowing his wife's character), she made to follow Ron, Draco coming up the rear with Harry and Blaise lingering behind.

After all she had never been one to take the easy option.

* * *

Ron needed to get out of their, it was as simple as that. He couldn't handle everything that had come crashing down on him. His return to England had been a mistake, he was nearly sure of that now. Sure his family had welcomed him with open arms, as he had known they would, but everything else was a mess. Hermione married to the mortal enemy, Harry punching him out, his sister pregnant with a Slytherins baby. It was too much, and right now Ron wanted to drink the Leaky Cauldrons bar dry before turning to America, all of this was too hard, too difficult to digest. He couldn't do this.

As he made his way to Hermione's front door, he couldn't help but stop on his way their. The living room was large and seemingly comfortable, even though the coffee table was overturned, leaving cereal to drip on the floor. Kids toys scattered the floor and the mantelpiece was decorated with many a photo. Even though he knew it would cause more pain, Ron couldn't help but step forward to look. Even though he could hear people walking toward him he couldn't help but take a minute or so to glance over the pictures on the mantle.

All were moving of course and their were seven in total. The first was of Hermione and Draco stood in this very living room but with no furniture or decorations, Draco was racing from the camera to run to Hermione's side, and in one hand Hermione held a pair of keys, jingling them in the air. The second was of Hermione and Draco on their wedding day, Hermione in a simple white dress and Draco in a tux. They were spinning on the dance floor and looked blissfully happy. The third was of Hermione in a hospital bed, Draco's arm around her, and a small baby cradled in Hermione's arms. Again they looked sensationally happy, in only a way new parents could. The fourth was of the two children he had met at the door. The baby was lying on the floor her legs kicked up in the air, and the toddler was alternating between smiling down at his sister and then smiling at the camera. The fifth was of Hermione, Ginny and Cho, all giggling with their arms around each other, Cho wore a 'bride to be' banner, and all three of them seemed to be having a ball of a time. The sixth was almost a mirror of the fourth, with Draco, Blaise and Harry stood side by side, holding pints of beer and smiling at the camera. The seventh was of a large group of people, all squeezed into the camera, some kneeling some standing. At the centre were Hermione and Draco, arm in arm,, kneeling in front of them were Harry and Hermione's children, all smushed together smiling, though Lily wasn't in the photo, presumably this had been taken before she was born. Cho and Harry stood on one side of Hermione, Cho heavily pregnant, and Harry's hands resting on her stomach. On the other side stood Blaise and Ginny, leaning inward and smiling.

The photo felt like a punch to the gut. Not only the photos of Draco and Hermione, but also the one of the groups; that really hurt. It just showed how much had changed, how a group he had once been part of had left him behind and changed, admitting new people and growing seemingly closer. It would have been a lie to say it didn't fucking hurt. He heard the people behind him getting closer and so with one hand clenched in a fist, Ron spun toward the door; he needed to leave now. His ears were tinged red, and he could feel himself shaking, his temper had improved a lot under Lavenders guise; she took no shit after all, but now he could feel it bubbling to the surface.

He needed to get out of here, it was far too painful, dealing with all of this. So turning on his heel, hands clenched he made a bee-line for the door. He needed to leave now.

* * *

'Ron wait!' Damn that pesky conscience of hers; she simply couldn't help extending a hand to those in need, even if Ron leaving of his own accord would have been the easiest way to deal with him. She just couldn't do it.

Again she looked back at Draco, teetering on her heels, ready to stop Ron. He nodded at her, before walking forward toward Ron; now that caused Hermione to raise her eyebrows. Draco confronting Ron was not the best idea now, Hermione could see her ex-best friends turning red and tell-tale shake of his hands meant he was seriously angry. Hermione had no doubt Draco could handle him; he was Head of the International Branch Of Auror's after all (an addition to Domestic which Harry ran, ever since Kingsley had been the Minister Of Magic he had split the Auror department; Draco's main job was searching for Death Eaters abroad), but still she didn't want a brawl to explode in the living room.

'Draco..' She tailed off as she saw Draco approach Ron wand free, and she stepped forward slightly, her hand on her stomach. She saw Blaise echo her movements, going to move in front of her; probably both to defend her and back up Draco.

'Listen Weasley, I don't like you, Blaise doesn't like you, Harry doesn't like you, hell the only person here who probably likes you is Ginny, and she's your sister so she has to like you, but Hermione? Even if she doesn't like you, you and I both know she's not going to let you leave like this' Draco spoke the next words with a steely edge, as though they were being pulled from his mouth reluctantly 'So just stay for a little bit okay? I don't like to see my wife unhappy, and even I think it's best if we all talk this out' He finished speaking then, and looked down at Ron.

Ron seemed to be regaining his temper, seemed to be reigning it in, but as soon as Draco uttered the word 'wife' he went right back up the scale; red ears and shaking hands. Blaise again stepped forward, but Ron did not draw his wand, instead he shook his head; he needed to leave. 'I can't, I'll see you at the Burrow in two days, best to let things..cool off first' He nodded and walked forward, slamming the door behind him; clearly his mind was made up.

Hermione sat down on the edge of the sofa then, her head in her hands; this was too much stress for her, especially in her current condition. She was sad Ron had left; but what he said made some level of sense. Maybe it was best to let things simmer down, but still it hurt; she didn't know if she could be friends with Ron, but it still hurt her to see him in so much pain. She knew Draco being her husband was the main source of his hurt; and there was nothing she could do about that.

'Thank you Draco' Hermione said as she felt a familiar comforting hand on her back 'Thank you for trying' She sat up then, wrapping her arms around her Husbands torso as he stood over her.

'I know you darling, I know you don't like to see anyone hurting' He nodded and kissed the top of her head, his own arms wrapping over her back. 'But I think he's right, the wounds that have been re-opened are too raw right now, we all need some time to think'

Hermione nodded then, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry nodding too, she knew he felt the same way; probably still angry at Ron, but still wanting some level of friendship. They would never be the close trio they were before, but it would be nice for Ron to be part of their lives; Hermione knew that.

Hermione stood, her arms going around Draco once more 'Well I guess it's chinese for dinner` She smiled, and laughed as Blaise made a comment about Ron's arrival being worth it purely so they could avoid Hermione's cooking, and then they were all laughing, Ron's arrival in their world an issue for Sunday at the Burrow, now was a time for a friendly meal, just as had been planned.

* * *

ao I know this is a little bit slower and we're still in 'I stopped hurting' plot territory, but I promise next chapter you'll have more new content! I hope you like this story, and again sorry for the slow updates!

please review/subscribe/favorite blah blah blah, and keep an eye out for more HP stories coming up! I have plans.

and as always enjoy! see you soon.


	4. four

authors note: apologies this is late! not only have I been super busy with the first uni assignments & presentations of the year I have been horrendously ill! still I am uploading this before I go back to my hometown for the weekend for thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you stick with this story regardless of my shocking update schedule. thank you. ALSO. huge note, I'm reworking the name/chapter names for this story, I'm just not happy with them, so please don't disregard this update!

song recommendations: umbrella: mechanical bride, flashlight - pitch perfect two (I personally prefer the movie version).

* * *

 _now that its raining more than ever, we'll still be here together._

-x-

Hermione was hurting, even he could see that. The laughter didn't reach her eyes as she made the quip about ordering take out. Draco knew she was upset, even if she wasn't letting on. He knew his wife, and knew that she couldn't stand to see others in pain, and even though Ron had got the welcome home he deserved (at least in Draco's opinion), he knew that Hermione regardless of her feelings towards her ex best-friend was hurting, and that meant he was hurting; seeing his wife in pain was horrible, and caused him to feel her pain too.

Did it annoy him that Hermione couldn't let the guy who had hurt her so badly hurt himself? Yes it did, but then part of him knew that was just the way Hermione was wired. After the initial aftermath of Ron leaving, Hermione had told him that she was glad Ron was out of her life, how she imagined that him leaving had set their relationship in motion, and had made everything easier. But still, he knew that as much as Hermione had told him that she didn't want to be friends with Ron again, she still cared, still cared for the bastard.

And he understood it. She may not like him, but she could still pity him. Hell Draco had felt a small surge of pity when Ron had seen the photos on the mantle piece. He guessed seeing Hermione's life displayed so clearly like that hadn't been easy for the guy, even Draco could appreciate how hard this must be for the guy.

As the group made a move to the kitchen, Draco held back and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist stopping her in her tracks. Ignoring her squeak of protest he steered her into the hallway, trying to ignore the drips of blood Ron had left on his way out.

'Hermione love, I know you're upset' He spoke the words as fact, and was pleased to see her nod; her shrugging it off was not the way to go. Sure he didn't want Ron back in their lives, and he guessed Hermione didn't either, but at least he knew making peace with the idiot would bring Hermione some piece of mind.

'It's not because I want him back in my life, or that I care too much' She spoke quickly, as though desperate to get the words out. 'It's just.. seeing him hurt, it reminded me of old times and it's tough. I just wish we could have a truce or something, so that we could part on good terms you know? Not as friends, I don't think that will ever happen, but just to be at peace'.

'I understand, I do' He spoke and wrapped his arms around her waist, he smiled to himself when her head came to rest on his chest; she just fit so perfectly their. '16 year old me would have been insecure and jealous, raging about the twat, but now? I understand. He was a big part of your childhood, and him walking back in? That's bought up pain, and memories and it's difficult'

'You have no need to be jealous, not even back then' Her voice was muffled slightly but she didn't budge an inch, Draco knew she was where she belonged; in his arms. 'It was never romantic for me with Ron, you know when he tried to kiss me I pushed him off, it's just he was one of my best friends, and it's tough seeing him in pain. Plus we know he didn't have the best time in America, his divorce was splashed over every gossip rag over here as well'

'I know, and I think maybe that he came back here not even expecting you to be free, he was probably deluding and hoping he could walk back into his old life to avoid the problems he had in the US, it's selfish but I do get it, he wanted an easy out' Draco spoke, he had grown so much since Hogwarts, and though he wanted to knock Weasley out for even imagining himself with his wife, he could understand his course of actions; the US hadn't worked out, so coming home and walking back to his childhood destined life would have been easy; but even Draco knew Weasel was never destined to be with Hermione.

'That hurt too. No, that made me angry' She moved back then, his arms still round her waist, and her's wrapped around his back, but she faced him, and he saw a flash of fire in her eyes. 'I couldn't believe he'd dare to assume that I was waiting, pining for him. Didn't he realise that if I was that desperate I could have easily tracked him down?' He felt her fists curl on his back, and knew she was still feeling some of that anger 'And the way he reacted to you, it was insulting, to both of us'

'I know love, and you know I'm the last to defend that idiot, but I think part of him knew you wouldn't have waited for him, he probably just hoped so as it was easier than questioning his move home' He spoke and she nodded; they both knew even Ron wasn't stupid enough to imagine a world in which Hermione Granger didn't go after what she wanted; it was simple, if she'd wanted Ron she would have gone after him.

'I know but still its a little insulting' He nodded too and took her back against his chest. 'And how come you're being so understanding?' She squinted at him suspiciously and he couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at him.

'I don't like the guy, that's true, but I can appreciate how he must be hurting, plus if I stopped you reaching out to someone hurting that would be extremely hypocritical of me, given how we started the ball rolling' He quirked an eyebrow, and Hermione smiled up at him and nodded; they could both understand what he meant.

He squeezed her tightly and counted his blessings (as he did everyday), that Hermione was his. She always had been really, he had just been too much of an idiot to realise it.

With her head against Draco's chest, Hermione felt calm seep over her replacing her anger. She felt so at one with him, and so peaceful as she rested her hands against his back. Draco had a way of just calming her down. When her first round of House Elf legislation had been rejected he had kissed her forehead and encouraged her to go back at it. When she had seen the Rita Skeeter article claiming she was having a sordid affair with Blaise he had laughed, stroked her hair and had the article pulled. When she had sent him an owl from a faculty party cursing the world for the 'guests not allowed' policy since Cormac had spent the entire do hitting on her, he had shown up, cursed the guy into the wall and had taken her out for Italian. He just knew how to make her feel better.

Hermione had meant what she had said to him; she didn't really want Ron back in her life as she saw no place for him their. She had everything she wanted. An insanely successful career at the Ministry, she was Deputy Head for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement before she was 30, and was tipped to take over the second Gawain Robards stepped down. She had a wonderful Husband who himself was incredibly successful as Head of the International Auror Office (Harry headed Domestic, the Office had been split in two after the end of the war, the International Office focused mainly on tracking down rogue Death Eaters and the Domestic focused on problems at home). She had two children she adored with a third on the way (her last she had insisted, though Draco was still pushing for four). She had everything she could possibly want, and so she saw no place for her ex best-friend in her life.

But still she could feel for him. She could understand his pain. His divorce had been splashed across the front of Witch Weekly, and though the cause of the divorce hadn't been mentioned, she knew it was painful either way. So she felt for him, and as an acutely caring person Hermione found it difficult to turn away from someone in pain.

Some people would consider that a flaw, but Hermione saw it as strength. She cared for people, always had and always would. It was just the way she was. As Hermione stood in her husbands arms, her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him she remembered a time in which she had cared for him. When she had been a nerdy student and he a victim in pain.

Flashback

She hurried along, books overflowing in her arms, her hair stuffed into a messy bun. 6th year really had piled the workload on and she had two essays to write tonight, so instead of hanging around at the dining table as her two best friends were Hermione had bolted down dinner and was hurrying to the library. She could get her books and head to the common room, hopefully everything would be finished before nightfall and she could get a good nights sleep.

As she walked through the corridors and up the stairs (making sure to hop over the sinking stair and the one that was actually fake), she glanced around. It was crazy, Hogwarts was the safest place to be at the moment, and yet with everything going on in the outside world she still felt nervous when she was alone, and made sure to clutch her wand to her side as she walked through the castle.

A short stop in the library allowed her to pick up the necessary books for Potions and Ancient Runes, and then she was back on her way. It was only 6 o'clock, though she knew the Gryffindor common room would be busy she guessed her favorite table at the back of the room would be free and she could set to work. Normally the library was the place for her studying but sometimes she felt like a change of pace.

As she was walking back, her bag banging into her side and more books held between her arms a sound piqued her interest. She raised her eyebrow as she heard the sound again; where was it coming from, and what was it? She glanced in the general direction and realised with a heart-wrenching tug the sound was cries, cries of pain. They sounded like someone bawling their eyes out, overtaken by agony. Though Hermione knew it was in her best interest to carry on she couldn't, she had always been a compassionate person and she couldn't simply turn her back on someone in pain.

She stepped forward and her eyes scanned the rooms in which the crying could be coming from. With a small sigh her focus narrowed in on Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Anyone knew that would be a great place to find privacy, and this person sounded as though they needed a place to have a good cry. As she stepped forward she couldn't distinguish if it were boy or girl but was resolved to help either way. She couldn't leave a person in that much pain with no one but Moaning Myrtle for company.

So against her better judgement she stepped forward and slowly pushed the bathroom door open books still in her arms, her eyes scanning the immediate forward. She was quiet as she stepped inside, and barely held back the gasp as she saw who was hunched over the sinks making the agonizing cries she had responded too.

It was Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Wearing a ripped white shirt and sobbing his heart out over the sinks. His body was shaking and he sounded caught for breath. Hermione knew she had to leave immediately, him seeing her here would only make things worse. So she backed up slowly intending to slip out and pretend she had never seen him, never seen Draco Malfoy acting so… human.

However she was the one caught in the next moment as his eyes slid to the mirror and she was clearly viewable in the reflection. Dropping her books in surprise the word 'no' barely formed on her lips before she threw herself sideways, barely dodging the curse he sent her way. A screech left her lips as she fell, but she quickly righted herself and sent a stunning spell straight back.

For moments spells flew either way, missing or being blocked. It was only when she heard his next word 'Cruc..' did she manage to step truly into action.

And so she did. As he formed the unforgivable she stepped forward, 'Confringo' the blasting curse rebounded everywhere and sent him flying into the air, she was unaffected, her own shield charm protecting her from the force of the curse. He looked shocked as she stepped forward, looked ashamed and surprised to be at her feet. Instead of throwing a thousand insults though, instead of leaving him there or kicking him whilst he was down, Hermione held out her hand.

'Lets see what we can do about your problem' She spoke the words softly and he merely nodded, taking her hand.

It was only a couple of hours later when they left Dumbledores study with plans for Draco to turn double did he turn to her, and utter words she had never thought would leave his lips 'Thank you'

End

And then it was born, the start of their relationship. For months they danced in synch, not quite together but rarely apart, and then they moved forward, and Hermione couldn't be happier. It was after the Battle of Hogwarts, lingering hands became hands held, rushed words became long coversations and stolen glances became kisses and nights spent holding one another.

Everything had turned out the way it should have been. Hermione had never meant to be with Ron, even in the midst of the battle she had pulled away from his kiss, he hadn't been her person; that was Draco. However, that didn't mean she didn't feel for him, she did, she didn't want him to hurt.

But to have him back in her life? To forgive the pain he had caused in leaving? To try and work him into her perfect life? It seemed a tall order, and one she was not sure she could fill.

* * *

He was barely over the garden line when he disappeared with a small crack and a whoosh of air. He was gone in seconds, outside the Leaky Cauldron. For a moment he took in the air, and took a deep breath; tonight had been a bit much.

He walked inside and barely recognised Tom's greeting. He merely shook his head, motioned to the firewhisky and placed a couple of Galleons on the bar. Tom nodded and hurried over, pouring heavy measures Ron had no issue putting back. He knew he shouldn't be drinking but the shock of the night and the pain; he needed a burn, needed something to dull everything else.

Hermione was married. Married to Draco Malfoy. His sister Ginny was pregnant. Pregnant by Blaise Zabini. Harry had punched him. It seemed impossible, and yet he Ron had made it possible. He knew it had been foolish to come back hoping everything would be the same and everyone would be welcoming. Still, he hadn't expected everything to be quite so different.

It was hard to register, and so with a sigh and a stinging in his eyes that had nothing to do with the liquor, Ron put more money down on the table, took the bottle of fire-whisky and promptly returned to his room. He had dinner at the Burrow in a couple of days and by the sounds of it, everyone would be their. He needed a night of haze.

* * *

so did you like? I know it's a bit of a filler chapter with background and stuff but trust me the next chapter is going to be a big one - *spoiler alert* dinner at the burrow! It's going to be an action packed chapter!

as always please review/favourite/follow - reviews keep me writing!

and please enjoy! see you soon.


	5. five

authors note: first up I am so sorry this took so long! I have had a ton of stuff on my plate, and I'm currently neglecting revision to get this out! anyways, here it is, at last. please enjoy, and give me any feedback you may have! and as always please review, it keeps me writing!

song recommendations: the mess I made: parachute, say something: a great big world. (as always any song suggestions for any chapters write in the reviews or message me!).

* * *

 _you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

-x-

'Do we have to go? He glanced up as he heard her speak and raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. His face softened as he saw her sat on the sofa, hand on her belly, Rose on her lap. Scorpius was at her feet doing some homework. His perfect family.

'You know we do' Putting down the paper he shifted on the sofa to get closer to her. 'We've gone to the Weasleys for family dinner every fortnight for the past god knows how many years, we can't stop now'

'Just this once?' She smiled, knowing already he was right but pushing it anyway.

'Nope, we can't make it seem like Weasley got to us, okay?' He nodded then scooping Scorpius off the floor and onto his lap. 'This is a good opportunity for us all to sweep this behind us'

'You're right' She nodded moving closer to him. Both of the children automatically slid in between them, and glanced up at their parents. Both knew something was wrong but didn't pry, even Scorpius who usually wanted to know everything knew when to stay quiet.

'Sorry, can I hear that again?' He put a hand to his ear and laughed 'Did you hear that Scorpius? Rose? Mummy said Daddy was right? How often do we hear that?' He laughed again as the children followed suit.

'Never' Scorpius giggled along with his Father whilst Rose laughed too 'Mummy said she's always right, except about Quidditch' He giggled again 'She knows shes bad at that'

Hermione faked a gasp then and looked down at her son 'Bad at Quidditch? Since when am I bad at Quidditch?' She raised an eyebrow and smirked, and Scorpius knew she was joking.

'Mummy, you always fall off the broom' He laughed then and pointed at her, before jumping down from the sofa 'And that's when you're not too scared to get on it!' He giggled again and made a break for it, knowing he was in for it.

'Oh no little man, you know Mummy is in no state to chase after you, but she is in a very good state to tickle you' Draco caught his son around the waist, and picked Rose up with the other arm.

'Though first of all I think some shakes are in order' He laughed then and that set everyone off giggling. Hermione especially put a precautionary hand on her stomach as laughter peeled from her.

'No daddy! No shakes' Rose squealed and Hermione heard the tell tale sound of a plate smash, 'No shakes'

'What was that I heard Mummy? Rose wanted double shakes?'

'I think thats what I heard' Hermione laughed, a hand on her stomach. She loved the baby growing inside of her but she couldn't wait until it was born, and then she'd be able to run around again. Pregnancy was always quite restricting. 'Double shakes'

'No' Rose squealed again as Draco began bouncing the children up and down, both squealing with delight and laughter before Draco placed Scorpius on Hermione's lap, knowing he needed to be gentle.

'Now tickle time!' Hermione squealed, catching her son as he tried to make a break for it. Her hands went to his stomach and soon he was squealing and begging her to stop. Rose was in the same position flailing in the air as Draco tickled her tummy.

Five minutes later, the four Malfoy's lay on the living room floor (well in Hermione's case propped up against the sofa), panting and laughing from the excursion. It had been nice to forget about their problems for a moment or two, before Hermione winced to her feet.

"Right Scorpius, bath time, we have to be at the Weasleys in two hours, okay?' She nodded at him and he vaulted upstairs still clutching his stomach and laughing. With that Draco scooped up Rose, and headed upstairs too.

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked behind them all. It was hard to feel worried when she was so happy. She loved her little family, and nothing would break it up.

* * *

He sat in his old room, surrounded by his old stuff. His mum hadn't changed it a bit, insisting with every owl and every fireplace meeting that it would be there in case he ever wanted to come home. Of course he had stayed in touch with his Mother when he had left, if he hadn't she probably would have tracked him down.

She had come to the Hawaii side wedding, the rest of the Weasleys in tow. She had supported his choice, regardless of the fact she didn't like it. He sighed to himself as he remembered her smile, the smile she had worn when he had turned up on her doorstep.

It killed him how much pain his leaving had caused her.

With a deep breath he made his way downstairs. He needed to be a better son. Needed to show her how much he had missed the family, because he had, he really had. Sure there had been the occassional visit, but they had stopped after his divorce.

He had pretty much locked himself away from the world. The pain of it had near ripped him apart.

He had loved Lavender for a time, had really, truly cared for her. Unfortunately it hadn't been enough, it hadn't been enough to keep them together. And now? Back in England, Hermione would have been the easiest thing to come home to.

He felt stupid now for even hoping it.

With a deep sigh he made his way into the kitchen, his Mum was at the oven, Dad at the counter. Fred and George he knew were at work and Ginny was with Blaise. He shuddered at that thought; that was an issue he didn't even want to think about. No matter how much his Mum insisted that they were happy he just couldn't picture it.

At the table sat Angelina, with her two children Roxy and Arthur. Next to them was Alicia, all chatting over a cup of coffee. However when he appeared they fell silent.

It was nice to be home, but it was also difficult. His Mum fussing over him, his Dad giving him the look of pure happiness, the rest of his family treating him like a stranger or a distant relative that had dropped in.

He had really severed some ties when he had left, and now he had to work on rebuilding them.

Still he had no idea how to do that. His family should be easy enough but his friends? He couldn't even begin to think about how they would reunite. It seemed at this point impossible.

'So what times everyone getting here?' He asked and saw his Mum jump at the sound of his voice; clearly they weren't fully used to having him back.

'Oh Ronald dear, well they'll be here in about an hour or so is the plan' She smiled then as she turned to look at him, her hand coming to his face. His Dad nodded as he continued to cut the vegtables. At least the Weasley dinners hadn't changed. That was one thing.

He nodded as his Mum turned back to the stove and smiled at the rest of the family. He needed to rebuild his life here, and that started at home.

'So.. what can I do to help?'

* * *

'Is the plan in place?' A cold, drawn out voice spoke from the head of the table, a curtain of dark hair falling over his eyes that he impatiently brushed away. "Everything ready?'

'Of course' Another voice, equally as dark, equally as spine chilling spoke. 'It has all been prepared for weeks now, we just need to know when to enact the plan'

A murmur of worry passed over the table before the head of the table raised a hand in silence.

'Not yet' Another babble of voices broke out before they were silenced this time with a slash of the wand. They all dropped their gaze then.

'We must wait until we are absolutely sure' The woman to his right nodded in agreement, as did several at the table 'We cannot ruin this'

'Agreed'

'Agreed'

The somber word echoed across the table as they all looked upward at one another.

'The plan will work, that is why we must wait. It is too important to rush' The second voice spoke again, met with a nod from the first.

'Far too important' The first man spoke again, a wicked smirk highlighting his features now 'Our actions over the coming weeks will ensure that the Dark Lord is avenged'

'We will avenge him!'

The cry echoed across the table, so different to the somber agreement of before. With a vicious grin the first voice stood and led the battle cry once more.

"We will avenge him!'

* * *

ahh! do you hate me? I'm sorry guys but this chapter is more filler and it didn't feel right to introduce the burrow storyline just yet, however I promise that the next chapter will be the burrow storyline! and I hope to get it up a lot sooner than I did this one.

apologies as always for any mistakes, I don't have a beta and I've never been the best shakes at spelling/grammar. however I do hope it doesn't disturb the story for you. also I am still on pretty strong medication and that screws up my writing even more than usual, so apologies!

also watch my page for a new dramione one shot coming soon, it's an idea I've had in the works and finally feel ready to write.

as always please favourite/review/subscribe, and enjoy! see you soon.


	6. six

authorsnote: first of all sorry, sorry, sorry for the late update! I have been crazy deal, add to that writers block and it's been really tough to write this. I won't lie it's a bit rushed and a little bit filler but I really wanted to get something out. so apologies. the next chapter should be up sooner and will go more into the deeper storyline this story intends to convey. thank you loyal readers for sticking with me, I know it's been a bumpy ride. as always please review and enjoy. thank you.

song recommendations: chasing cars: snow patrol, nobody to love: sigma.

* * *

 _I know you're tired of loving, with nobody to love._

 _._

 _._

She took a deep breath, steeled her nerves and raised an eyebrow at her husband. Normally she loved dinners at the Burrow, she loved the Weasley's and seeing the whole extended family (even though she was married to Draco they considered her family).

Normally…

This was not an instance in which she was going to enjoy herself. She had knots in her stomach, a pounding in her head and a sweaty palm clutching Draco's hand. She felt sick and she was sure it was down to nerves rather than her pregnancy.

A pop landed them just outside of the Burrow's boundaries. Draco scooped up Rose and Hermione clutched Scorpius's hand, they marched forward as a family and Hermione kept her lips tightly clamped together. She didn't want to give anything away.

She was pissed quite frankly. Ron had no right to storm back into her life and attempt to fuck it up. Of course she hadn't let him ruin her happy life, he wasn't significant enough; he was an annoyance whilst she was vulnerable.

Draco's expression mirrored hers; they both looked tense with a smidge of annoyance. She plastered a smile on her face as she knocked on the door and stepped on Draco's foot to do the same.

He rolled his eyes but forced a sembelance of a smile onto his features; neither of them wanted to look cheery whilst Ron was on the other side of the door with his insulting behaviour and pure gall.

Still as Molly opened the door smiled and rushed them into a hug before quickly fussing over the children, they forced themselves to look happy; no need to bring anyone else down with them.

It was a shame really. The morning had been lovely but Hermione's mood had certainly darkened.

Still she crossed the threshold and and rushed to greet the Weasley's, Potters and Zabini's, suitablly ignoring Ron who was stood at the stove with Arthur. She smiled at her family as they rubbed her stomach, fussed over her children and shook hands with Draco.

She was stupid to be nervous, she could ignore Ron and still enjoy herself. She wouldn't have a bad time just because he was here.

And with that resolve she turned to Ginny, took a glass of water and made an effort to immerse herself.

* * *

He felt her enter the room the second she did, a shiver ran up his spine and he continued to try and have a conversation with his Father, keeping as normal as possible.

Though he felt anything but.

Honestly? He felt like an ass after how he had handled things with Hermione. He could see that now. He had entered her home, insulted her husband (he still couldn't help but grit his teeth when he thought of that bastard), and had caused her distress.

He felt like an idiot.

Still he couldn't help but cling to his initial hope: why was she with Draco? Why didn't she want him? Had she ever loved or missed him at all?

Did he still have a chance?

Part of him knew he didn't: they had two kids together, one on the way and of what he had seen they only seemed happy. He knew his chances were long dead, as much as he would have loved to think he could win the girl back he felt it was past that point.

And it hurt, a fucking lot.

He had loved Lavender, had loved Hermione and still did: and both had turned their backs on him and had rejected him. It hurt.

So he stirred the broth on the stove and kept his eyes firmly on the pot. He didn't look up as he heard her laugh, he resisted the urge to hug her as she spoke heatedly with Ginny about work. He bowed his head when he noticed her walk past him without a word.

His Father clapped a hand to his shoulder in solidarity but knew he could do nothing to help.

As much as it annoyed Ron, he knew that he had made his own bed: he had to lie in it.

He had adjusted to life home quickly, he had met Blaise before the dinner and had reluctantly accepted Ginny's husband. She had been delighted when he had chatted with Blaise; he had hurt his sister with his leaving, he wouldn't cause her more pain.

He wished he could do the same for Hermione, but it was different. Ginny had married Blaise true, but Blaise as far as he remembered had been a sidekick, not the school bully and serious enemy as Malfoy had been.

He also couldn't escape the fact he couldn't accept Draco for another reason. Part of him still saw himself in the blonde mans role: having children with Hermione, marrying her, making a life with her.

He had walked away from that life, and though his time with Lavander had, had it's amazing moments he couldn't help but feel the sting of what could have been.

* * *

'Who's turn is it this week?' Molly spoke over the crowded dinner table in the lawn, the weather had blessed them with a beautiful day and rather than cramming everyone indoors they had settled for an alfresco dinner.

The table fell silent: it had become tradition at the Weasley's for each dinner someone to make a speech, making various thanks and such. They rotated out and as Molly looked around the table the creeping realisation his his shoulders.

It was his turn.

'Ahh Draco, it's your turn isn't it?' Arthur spoke with a smile and out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Ron flinch at the familiar turn his Father used when speaking to him. A small smirk joined his nod as he stood to his feet.

He glanced around quickly and noted that Rose and Scorpius were playing with the other host of family children in the flower garden of the Burrow, and Hermione sat next to him, one hand on her belly the other held in his.

'Yes' He cleared his throat and glanced across the table, his eyes skirting over Ron. This felt far too awkward. Surely he was supposed to mention Ron's return? Still as he felt Hermione's hand in his he made a decision; make it generic, not specific.

'As always I am thankful for these dinners, especially your cooking Molly' They all laughed at that, except Ron who he noted was drinking back first the beer and then the scotch with a reserved desperation of a man getting shitfaced.

'I am thankful for my beautiful wife, children and her adopted family that have accepted me' He glanced at Hermione then and couldn't help but smirk as he said the next line, he knew it was smug but he hated Ron for how he had hurt his wife, and hated his presumption, he had to rub it in...just a little bit. 'I am thankful also to you Ron' The Weasley looked up in shock and his eyes turned cold as he took in Draco's smirk.

'Thankful you made the dumbass decision to leave this woman, thankful I came to help her grieve, and help her move on. Thankful you decided to stay in America, stay away like we all secretly wanted you too' He felt Hermione tug on his arm and saw the Weasley's looking both annoyed and close to laughter, Harry for one was mirroring his smirk 'Thankful that she loves me more than she could ever love you'

'So thank you' He nodded then knowing Hermione would be unhappy at his blatant pissing contest, but pleased he had got it out. He figured that Ron had dared notion he could win Hermione back, the idiot needed to know that was not an option.

He laughed then and made a show of slapping Harry's hand as he sat down, that seemed to be enough for Ron, and as Draco laughed across at Blaise, he missed Ron going for his wand.

* * *

'No!' Hermione screamed her own wand whipped out of her ponytail quickly as she sent up a shield charm between her husband and Ron. The force of Ron's spell and her defence was so strong it caused the table to thrust upward, and they all made for cover as it came crashing back down.

Hermione put a hand on her stomach in protection as Draco hurried her back as the table fell back down. She glared at him, but he ignored her as he stood up to meet Ron who still held a wand in his shaking hand.

'Draco no!' Hermione screamed as Draco shook his head, fury etched on his face. She knew how angry he was that Ron had put his wife in danger.

Hermione was annoyed at Draco for his speech: it was rubbing salt into a wound and then closing it back up. But she could also understand why he had done it: he had been severely insulted when Ron had shown up expecting Hermione to be single and free, this had been his way of showing Ron who she was with.

Still she felt it hadn't needed to be quite so mean. She held little sympathy for Ron after the way he had walked out on her, but still, she felt some level of pity.

She glared across the table as Ron sent a spell forward which Draco easily blocked. Ron was alone whilst the Weasley's had taken cover. None dared advance as Draco stood across from him, everyone knew this needed to play out: interrupting it would cause uncessary danger if a spell hit someone accidently.

Plus she guessed most felt that Draco was best not messed with when he looked so angry.

Only Molly ran forward, not to interrupt the inevitable duel but to hurry the children inside: they didn't need to see this. She also forced Ginny inside, she was too far gone to be subject to this level fo stress.

She was annoyed at Draco for the way he had acted but furious at Ron for stooping to a physical duel. Anything could have happened. She was pregnant for Christ's sake, what if the spell had hit her?

That thought darkened her mind, and she had to caution herself not to go ahead and duel Ron herself.

'How dare you' Draco's voice thundered across the Burrow's lawn, and then she saw several members of the family slowly positioning themselves: no one would interrupt, but they placed themselves in case things really did get out of hand.

'That is my wife' Draco boomed, and Ron furiously sent another spell his way. Draco blocked it again and began to speak before Ron cut him off.

'How dare I? Rub it in my face why don't you?' Ron screeched across the now broken table, and eyes fell on him: this was the side he hadn't shown since coming home, the real, raw, pain. 'I know I fucked up, I dont' need to be fucking reminded' He sent another spell, catching Draco off guard, causing a cut to open up on her husbands shoulder.

Draco brushed it off and bought up his own wand. He sent a harmless spell to knock Ron off of his feet, and it hit home. 'You should be fucking reminded, when you come into my home, insult me and cause my wife unecessary stress' Draco stood over him, wand in hand.

'Youre not even worth my time' Draco sneered, and Hermione saw the boy from Hogwarts resurface for a moment. She knew Ron still saw him as that boy, and that was the problem. Draco turned his back on Ron, only pausing to send a stunning spell over his shoulder.

Again it hit home, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as Draco joined her side, helping her to her feet. She felt her annoyance ebbing, Draco was an incredibly skilled dueller, he had been deliberately tame on her behalf and she smiled, a watery smile and he nodded before taking her hand.

'We're leaving' She nodded in agreement and walked to the house with him.

They would take their children and go home: Hermione's instincts at the start of the day had been right, this dinner had been one she should have avoided.

* * *

thoughts? loathe it, love it? let me know. I know its rushed and excuse any spelling/grammatical errors I really wanted to get this out before I second guessed it a million times and didn't update at all.

as always please review/sub/fav/follow, and check out my other hp dramione fics, and of course hope you enjoyed. next chapter update will be sooner.

see you soon xoxo


	7. seven

authorsnote: so here it is, the next chapter! this story is really kicking it up a gear, sorry for the late updates guys, it is exam season at uni and I have been revising like crazy! but here it is (finally), the fallout from the burrow! thanks for sticking with me guys, through the rewrites, the updates (and lack of), you're the best!

just wanted to add something here - I have started a beauty channel! it's a vlog with makeup & beauty hacks/dupes/tutorials/hauls all the best kind of beauty videos! I am particularly loving my series 'more for less' which centres around inexpensive make up products and dupes. I can't link on here but PLEASE go and check it out, could really use some support on their! just go onto youtube and type in the search bar PIXXIEVICKI (with 2 X's), and you'll find my channel! and please subscribe on there 3 thank you!

song recommendations: thick skin - leona lewis | love me like you - little mix

* * *

 _I'm stronger than your bruises, I've got thick skin_

 _-x-_

He was seeing fucking red, his insides felt like they were on fire. His hand smacked out into the wall, and the skin immediately broke. He swore as he slumped outside the front of the Burrow. He had stormed through when he was sure Hermione and her family were gone.

Tears soaked his cheeks, mixed with sweat and dirt. He shook his head to no one but himself: it had been a mistake coming back, a complete and utter mistake.

He could see that now. Did he still have feelings for Hermione? Absolutely. Did he think he stood any chance at winning her back? No. He knew that ship had sailed, and as much as he would love to stick around, would love to be a friend he couldn't. After Lavender? It hurt too damn much.

He just couldn't believe her. He knew he was partially in the wrong, he understood that but he also couldn't believe that she had married Draco Malfoy. Clearly she enjoyed the macho asshole bullshit he had pulled. He felt his insides burn with anger and sorrow. He should have been the one married to Hermione, he should have been the one holding her and fathering her children, not the Slytherin who he still hated.

Maybe that was part of the problem, his utter hatred for Malfoy. He couldn't see himself being in her life in a platonic way due to her husband. If it had been anyone else; hell he was even okay with Ginny's husband Blaise. If it had been anyone else he could have accepted it, could have been her friend and rebuilt his friendships. Not with Malfoy though. He just couldn't.

And so as he wept into his hands, he gathered his thoughts and took out his wand. He didn't apparate far, just to the nearest pub. He then tapped on the counter, relieved to find some money in his jeans. Now was the time for drinking, not making plans. Tomorrow he would make plans to leave, maybe this time he would go to Australia, so far the continents of America and Europe were not working out for him.

Again he tapped, slugging back his third whisky. Tomorrow he would plan, and pack and say his goodbyes. Real ones this time: he owed his family that much.

He felt his head fall onto his hands, and felt more tears pepper his cheeks. Maybe it wasn't manly to cry but he couldn't hold it back, couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He had fucked up, that much he was sure of.

* * *

They landed in the house with a pop, and silence seemed to engulf the air around them. Even the children were silent, they could tell by Daddy's bleeding shoulder, his angry expression and the tear stains on Hermione's cheeks that something bad had happened after Grandma Weasley had ushered them into the house.

Hermione always strived to protect her children, when Draco had come home from a day at work covered in bruises, slumped over Harry's shoulder, Hermione had called her parents and had the children whisked away. When her House Elf legislation had been denied the first time, and she had wept all night, Hermione had called Molly and she had taken the children for a sleepover at hers.

She always wanted to shield them from the bad things in the world, she felt whilst they were still children and still young she wanted to keep them away from the bad things that happened. She educated them of course on what to avoid and life issues but she didn't feel they needed to see the nitty, gritty of how bad people could be.

She knew they hadn't heard Draco's speech, they had been at the kids table. But she knew they had saw the first part of the fight, and her insides burned with guilt that they had been exposed to that. She could only be thankful that Molly had gotten them out of the way.

She bent down to their level now and they immediately ran into her arms. Draco excused himself to head to the kitchen: she nodded and mouthed an 'I love you' at him: he needed time to properly calm down.

She held her babies tightly, and they squealed as she did. Scorpio tucked his head onto her shoulder and Rose stuck her face in her hair. She felt herself well up: she loved her children more than anything in this world, and hated the idea of exposing them to something bad.

'Mommy, why are you sad?' Scorpio enquired, his head lifting so his eyes could meet hers.

Hermione backed up, and put one hand on each childs outside shoulder and looked at them both. 'Babies, you saw something bad today, and I just want you to know Mommy is sorry for making you see that, okay? You know violence and fighting is never the answer, don't you?' She was relieved as they both nodded, though Rose's attention seemed diverted to a spider crawling up the wall.

'I love you both so much' She pulled them into a hug again and they held her back.

'It's okay Mommy, Daddy said before we left that you were sorry, and besides Grandma pulled inside. We know Daddy was mad, but he never gets mad so it must have been a real good reason' He nodded, as though to say that was that, and Rose nodded too: Hermione was just thankful her youngest baby really didn't know what was going on.

'Okay' Hermione nodded, her heart melting at her two children. She gave them both one last hug and ushered them upstairs, it was late and she would let them play for an hour or so before bedtime.

Now she needed to see Draco and make sure he was okay.

* * *

Draco stalked into the kitchen, his insides writhing, his shoulder aching and his hands still shaking. He had done his best to keep his cool during the fight with Weasley; he could have done a lot more damage if he had wished, but now he felt the full flow of anger inside his body.

Draco was a calm man, his temper a lot better since his Hogwarts days. He rarely lot his cool, even at work when he was dealing with criminals, he was Mr Smoothie. But something about Weasley just got under his skin.

He hated him, that was true, hated him. He thought he could strut back into England and Hermione would be his. Who the hell did the ginger Bastard think he was? Hermione was his! She was a Malfoy now, and no one could change that. He loved Hermione beyond words, and hated the idea that Weasley thought he had some claim on her.

Taking a deep breath he poured himself a glass of water. He'd love a drink but he had two kids at home and didn't fancy reading Rose a kids story drunk (though that had happened once after a night with the boys, Rose refused to go to bed before a story from Daddy. He, Harry, Blaise and Neville had attempted to read Thomas the Tank Engine whilst extremely drunk, it had been hilarious for Rose, not so hilarious when Hermione had found the four of them asleep on the sofa, Rose splayed across her Daddy and Uncles).

He drank a sip of his water as he saw Hermione come into view. He went to speak but saw her stop him with a hand. He felt her arms slip around his waist, and he pulled her close. He rested his chin on top of her head, and smiled to himself when she giggled. He held her as closely as her bump would allow.

'I'm sorry' He spoke quietly. He was ashamed. As much as he hated Weasley, he shouldn't have risen to his actions. He didn't regret his little speech: Weasley deserved to have his nose rubbed in it, but he did regret engaging in a duel, especially when the children were around. He cringed at the thought, and pulled away from his wife to look her in the eyes. 'So sorry'

"I know baby, but it wasn't your fault' Hermione said sternly, as though daring him to counter. 'I mean that speech was a bit mean but nothing less than Ron deserved, and you merely defended yourself, I know you could have done a lot more damage than you did' Hermione's face softened then 'Don't feel bad, Ron could have seriously hurt you, and me when he flipped that table, you were standing up for your family, never feel bad about that'

'I know' Draco nodded: she always made him feel better. 'But when I think about you and the baby, the kids, hell even Ginny who's way more pregnant than you, the stress and everything, it makes me feel awful' Draco couldn't help his feelings, luckily before they left Hermione had summed up the atmosphere in the room: even his own family knew Ron was the one in the wrong.

'Stop' Hermione said gently 'It's not your fault, he started it, and look at your shoulder' As Hermione said this he saw her move to grab her wand and hold it aloft 'He wounded you, all you did was dent his ego, which could honestly use a lot more dents' She giggled then and he smiled with her: he loved her beyond words, and didn't even complain as she fixed up his shoulder.

'I love you' Draco said, 'So very much' He kissed her forhead then, and slipped his arms around her waist.

'As I love you, you know this, you know I adore you' Hermione's lips met his then and he savoured in her kiss 'You never need to be jealous of Ron Weasley, I wouldn't go to him if he was the last man on earth. You are mine, and I am yours' He smirked then and deepened a second kiss, pulling her close.

'You are mine, and he better goddamn remember that, or next time it will be more than his ego I'm denting' Draco almost growled and Hermione shook her head.

'If we see him again, I doubt he'll start another fight, and you won't either' She raised an eyebrow and Draco nodded: he wouldn't of course, he wasn't the type nowadays to start a brawl, he just had no issue finishing them.

'Let's go watch a film, okay?' Hermione's voice was soft and he nodded 'The kids are upstairs as well so for once it doesn't have to be animated' Draco laughed then and followed her to the living room his hand entwined with hers.

'I know, if I have to watch Mulan one more time..' Draco laughed as he went to the DVD player and Hermione settled herself on the sofa.

'It's an empowering young womans film, more so than that Frozen crap I think you'll find, its good for Rose to see a strong heroine, and you know she adores Mushu, as does Scorpious' Hermione nodded, and Draco did too.

He smiled then before sorting through the DVD's. As bad a night it had been it felt a lot better ending it with Hermione half asleep in his arms during the credits to the last Lord of the Rings, he carried her to bed, read stories to both his children and kissed them goodnight.

As he himself scooted in next to Hermione, the day felt a lot better. He felt blessed with the amazing family he had, and no one, not even Weasley could ruin that.

* * *

'Is everything in place?' He spoke, his voice gruff, his tone dark.

'Yes, everything is where it needs to be, we just need the last three items and we shall have all we need' The woman spoke this time, a malicious tone to her voice, bitterness weaved through it.

'Of course' Another man spoke, and the group of 50 or so mummered an agreement.

'This will be the first step in ensuring the Dark Lord is avenged. First we shall strike a blow into the initial resistence, and then if this works we will even bring him back' The first man spoke, his voice climbing and reaching to a new level.

'We shall bring him back!' They all yelled, a call to arms almost. This plan had been in motion for years now, and everything was aligned to bring the Dark Lord back to life, back to a world that needed cleansing.

'We shall bring him back' They all called again but silenced when the gruff man spoke again.

'We shall, and for this we need to start with the mudblood'

* * *

so what did you think? please leave me a review and let me know if you're liking this story & the way its going!

also please check out my beauty channel, I really want to get it off the ground and would love, love, love your support!  
also as always please follow/fav/subscribe on here, and review!

the next update should be sooner, as exams are over (well from next wednesday, I have one tomorrow, that I am not thinking about, like at all...eeeeeek).

see you soon!

xoxo


	8. eight

authorsnote: I have been so good at updating recently! I've just felt like I wanted to write and write and so I am while it lasts! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

just a few things to address that I saw in reviews, to anyone who has asked questions I have PM'd you, but I can't PM guests unfortunately so I thought I'd address some general concerns here:

some people are saying that hermione is coming across as 'cold' and I agree with you, she is, its intentional. a lot of people forget that ron has been gone for over seven years, he left a lot of upset people when he went. the war had just finished and he up and left, without a proper goodbye. this had a huge effect on everyone. hermione isn't cold with draco or her friends, she's cold with ron, and thats because he broke her heart when he left (not in a relationship sense), and seeing him again bought all that back. she got over it and then he comes back into her life dredging all that stuff up again.

hermione is cold, her walls are up with ron because he's bought back everything she tried to get over. also she's a different person now, as is he, they're different people and hermione has changed, she's different and honestly doesn't consider ron a friend anymore. he missed a lot and so she can't consider him a friend anymore, hence her attitude - I hope its explained a bit better in this chapter

also to a reviewer who said 'ron clearly has PTSD', yes he does, they all have a touch of it, the war was horrific and they lost people. however, ron does not have raging PTSD. he had a good life in america, he started his own business and got married, and he was happy. it was only following his divorce that he started drinking, and decided to come back to the UK. please do not yell and tell me what is going on in my own story. ron does not have PTSD (bar as I said above they were all affected by the war), he's sad for many reasons, mainly in the forefront of his mind his divorce.

okay - I don't mean to start this chapter off on a negative note, just wanted to get this out of the way! so please enjoy this chapter - and review!

song recommendations - bang my head: sia/david guetta/fetty wap, battlefield: jordin sparks.

* * *

 _you might think you're dying but you won't_

-x-

They had been waiting around for hours, drumming their fingers, pacing back and forth. The lot. When Hermione had fallen asleep against one of the chairs, Draco had ushered her onto the sofa at the end of the room. She hadn't been able to get back to sleep, but she had been more comfortable.

The call had come through at 2am. She'd been asleep in Draco's arms, and she had jolted up right (accidently elbowing her husband in the stomach, he had insisted he was fine though), Ginny was going into labour. Of course they had thrown on clothes, called their sitter (Luna), and had headed down to the hospital.

Since then it had just been a waiting game, it was now going on for 6am, and Ginny was still no closer to giving birth. Hermione had seen her initially, given her a hug and a kiss, and then had moved back out. It was only two people in the room at once and of course Blaise and Molly were staying for the duration.

At around 4am Ron had came through the door, hands in his pockets, eyes cast down. He had seated himself next to Fred and George and had kept to himself. That suited Hermione just fine, as long as he didn't cause any trouble then she was simply happy ignoring him.

'Are you sure you don't want to go home?' Draco spoke softly in her ear and she shook her head, cosying up closer to his chest. 'It could be hours yet'

'I know, but I don't want to miss it' She spoke in a hushed tone, the hospital wasn't as busy as it would have been on a weekend (luckily it was a wednesday night), but she still kept quiet. 'I'll be fine'

It had been 4 days since dinner at the Weasley's, and they had moved past it. They hadn't seen Ron since, but Molly had told them how upset he seemed. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, but then remembered the slash on her husbands arm and her guilt subsided slightly.

'But it could be lord knows how long' Draco spoke again snapping her out of her thoughts, she merely raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed whilst shaking his head; she was stubborn and Draco was more than aware of that.

'I know it might be a while, don't you remember my labour with Scorpius' She unconciously placed a hand on her stomach, '16 hours all in, he just wouldn't come out!'

'Gods I remember, the nurse said that he kept falling asleep' Draco laughed again 'Then I remember you screaming the hospital down at the end – remember the poor assistant you screamd at when he came in to try and quiet you down?'

'Well I was in the throws of labour pains, do you blame me?' She too joined in her husbands laughter before something caught her eye, Ron staring at the both of them with an almost sorrowful expression on his face. As soon as she caught his gaze however, he dropped his eyes and went back to looking at the floor.

'It's fine, he's not going to start anything, and I won't either you know that' Draco too had caught Ron staring at them, and Hermione shook her head at this words.

'It didn't look like he was going to' She turned back to Draco then, her eyes meeting his; chocolate brown against blue grey. 'He looked sad'

'I don't blame him' Draco shrugged, running one hand over Hermione's hair, moving away a loose curl from in front of her face, the other hand round her back and resting on her shoulder. 'You know I said, he may be a prick, and I don't want him back in our lives, but overall I feel for him, I do' He smiled at Hermione's shocked expression 'I do, he came back hoping for you and found you unavaliable, he found his little sister married to a Slytherin, and his ex-best friend broke his nose'

'I'm not saying I agree with it because I don't, but I understand that he's upset and he lost a lot' Draco pulled Hermione forward to kiss her on the forhead 'I might have even said this to him if he hadn't tried to take my arm off, and I know that was my fault, I started it, was nasty to him; I couldn't help it, I needed to show him who was boss, and he shouldn't have made things physical, but I'm still partially to blame'

'You shouldn't have, you were both in the wrong for that fight' She bit her lip then and he nodded, admitting his wrongs. If only Ron would do the same.

'I know, and I'm just saying I feel that he's hurting, of course he is' Draco shrugged then, and laced his fingers through hers.

Hermione nodded then, she knew Ron was in pain and in part she was a little bit selfish for turning him away from her, but could she help it? Since he had come back he had insulted her Husband, started a fight with him and had acted angry and unfair the entire time. He clearly still didn't realise how much pain he had caused in leaving, how she had cried herself to sleep at night, had missed him so much.

He didn't know that, didn't understand it. Also he didn't know about Draco. When Harry had first found out that she was dating the blonde Slytherin he had been pissed but he had seen how happy he made her. Ron hadn't seen any of that, hadn't seen how much she loved Draco and how much he had changed.

He didn't understand, and though Hermione partly knew she should make him understand, try and be his friend, it was a struggle. She was a different person now, with a different life, a life she couldn't see Ron fitting into it. Not at the very least until he made some serious changes.

It was hard for everyone, hard for all of them, she didn't like being so closed off toward him, but that had happened, it had happened the second he had left them without a proper goodbye.

* * *

'I'm about to insane' She spoke up glaring at anyone who would look in her direction. She clutched her husbands hand (hard but he didn't say anything, didn't dare too), 'When will it come out?' She whined then, her voice high pitched.

The nurse looked up at her, and she glared back. She was sick of the hospital, sick of the nurses, the doctors. She wanted to have this baby and go home. She felt tired, and cranky, she knew she was being moody for no reason and yet couldn't help it.

'Gin, don't call the baby an it' Blaise said raising an eyebrow but with a smirk playing across his lips.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him but giggled slightly. 'Well we don't know the sex, do we?' She shrugged her shoulders then, and flopped her head back on the pillow. She felt so heavy, so weighed down, she was looking forward to getting her body back.

'I don't know why you didn't just find out?' Molly spoke up from the corner looking up from her knitting needles. 'I mean its no problem of course, all of the clothes and such will be more than easy to change the colour on, just weren't you incredibly curious?'

'Of course Mum but I want the surprise, I'm excited to meet him or her' She smiled then both at her husband and her mother before a contraction took over and a deep groan ran over her. Molly was immediately at her side grasping her other hand. She squeezed hard, and heard Blaise grunt slightly, Molly made of stronger stuff didn't flinch.

'Oh god, when's it going to come?' She spoke the words loudly, a squeal leaving her lips followed by another deep groan.

* * *

Ron couldn't help but glance over at them, he couldn't stop his gaze from wondering. He didn't want them to catch him so every time they moved their gaze or shifted position then he would drop his eyes. Drop them to the floor.

It was stupid he knew but he couldn't help but look. He wanted to see what apparently everyone else already did: wanted to see what had made the relationship happen. Since the dinner at the Burrow he had been going over and over it in his head. What had made Hermione choose Draco? What had steered her toward him?

He had heard about the Slytherin's triumphs in battle. Fred had sat him down (most likely out of pity), and had talked him through Draco's secret transition to the good side. Apparently no one but Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape and Kingsley had known that Draco was a double agent, protecting his family and fighting for the Order.

Ron had found it hard to believe, almost impossible until Fred had told him about Draco taking down Rodolphus Lestrange, how he had been long gone when Draco had dragged his lifeless body into the hall. It did change his opinion a little bit; so Draco wasn't the pureblood, pigheaded twat he'd once been, he'd become a good guy. But still – why had Hermione chose him? If she'd wanted a war hero she would have chosen Harry. It had been Harry he'd been jealous of back then, sure he was the one turning Hermione's gaze.

But no she had chosen Draco, and he couldn't see why. It was only when Molly had taken out an old photo album to show him that it had clicked. Maybe not fully, he still had his doubts, still felt the jealousy, even he wasn't proud to admit it he still felt some hate toward the Slytherin. But that photo album had told him what no words could.

Hermione had chosen Draco because he made her happy. That much was clear.

The photo album had shown picture after picture. Their wedding day, their children, Hermione giving birth, Draco holding his son, his daughter. Hundreds of candid shots, group shots, kisses and hugs exchanged. He could see, he could see the happiness between the two of them. It was a way that Hermione had never looked at him.

He still felt jealous, of course he did, but he had acknowledged more and more that it was his fault. If he had just been here then maybe Hermione would have chosen him. He couldn't be sure but he hadn't exactly fought for her. He had been gone with Lavender.

He immediately stopped at the thought of Lavender. That was a pit of worms too complicated to delve into. He had loved Lavender, still did, but also held love for Hermione. It was too confusing and made his head hurt, made him crave some alcohol. And so any thoughts of Lavender were stopped in their tracks and dismissed. He couldn't think of her now, not with his head filled with so much.

The photo album had shown him the happiness between Hermione and Draco. His watching of them now confirmed it. The way they were twined around one another. The way Draco stroked her hair and then her belly without even realising it. The way Hermione rested her head on his chest and stroked his leg. All little indicators.

The main thing was the way they looked at one another, like they were caught in their own little bubble, fazing out the rest of the world; just the two of them. The way they seemed so caught up in one another. It was love; true love, that much was clear. He could see it now, it still hurt but at least he wasn't confused, the confusion had been the most frustrating.

He saw Hermione's and then Draco's gazes move to him and he hastily dropped his eyes. He couldn't face them right now. Not only did he still hurt, still feel jealous but he felt shame. He had no right to start a fight with Draco the way he had. He should have turned the other cheek, not lost his temper and endangered everyone at the table. It had been unforgivable. He felt guilty for it, and yet a savage part of him was glad that he had, that he had shown Hermione the way Draco had pushed him.

How he wasn't perfect.  
He shook his head at his own thoughts; he had to stop thinking like that. He knew Hermione would never be his now, but he couldn't bare the idea of going back to America, moving away again, this time truly alone. He wanted to stay, and to do that he would need to repair his relationships. His family had welcomed him with open eyes. He had even (somehow), connected with Blaise when he had visited with Ginny. He just needed to fix things with Hermione (and as much as he hated it) Draco.

Of course there was always Harry but that was a whole other battlefield.

Taking a deep breath he stood to his feet. He needed to start making bridges. Sure he felt like he was owed an apology. He had been wrong in starting a fight but Draco shouldn't have made that speech. It was hard enough for him; was it necessary to rub it in the wounds?

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked over to the happy couple. They didn't move as he approached, caught up in each other. He had to clear his throat as he approached, and he saw them turn in surprise. He placed his hands up in front of him to indicate he came in peace. Neither of them moved, though Draco looked annoyed and Hermione apprehensive.

'I'd like to talk to Hermione, I have some stuff I need to say to her, and you Draco, but Hermione I need to talk to you first, alone' He spoke confidently but with a flicker of fear in his eyes. 'I won't try anything, of course not, I just need to talk to you' He turned to her then, and saw her nod.

Hope and relief flared through him, he had thought he'd be rejected immediately.

'Okay' She nodded, untangling herself from Draco. He looked worried but as she nodded at him he did too. Even Ron knew that trying to stop Hermione from doing something she wanted to do was not a good idea, and pointless anyways.

'Lets talk' She spoke softly and nodded, pointing to an empty room across the hall.

'Lets talk'

* * *

so what did you think? I hope that answered questions about rons/hermiones current positions, thoughts and feelings! if you have any more write it in the reviews and I will get back to you!

as always please review/sub/fav/follow!

check me out on twitter - username - pixxievicki.

see you soon!

xoxo


End file.
